TOW Monica's Big News
by FriendsFanatic03
Summary: It's supposed to be one of the happiest days of Monica's life but everything seems to go wrong. C+M fan fic, Chapter 2 coming soon!


TOW Monica's Big News  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh my god, you would not believe the day I have had. First, my boss told me to work over time, and then the shipment of fillet minions did not come in so everyone who wanted to order steak was pissed off, and then this afternoon I got stick. I was throwing up in the bathroom on my break, and there was no one else to cover my shift. I just feel like all I want to do is sit on this couch and eat 20 boxes of Brownbird cookies."  
  
"Wow, Mon, you sound umm not yourself. Are you going to be okay?" asked Rachel with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's just my hormones."  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you come to the 5th Ave. Bar with Phoebe and me, we'll let you get drunk. It will be fun."  
  
"I can't do that," Monica said sobbing.  
  
"Why not?" asked Phoebe while getting out a box of cookies.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god !" Phoebe exclaimed as the box of cookies landed all over the floor.  
  
"Monica! Congratulations!" exclaimed Rachel.  
  
"Thanks you guys," she said trying to break a smile.  
  
"Sweetie, why are you so upset though, you REALLY wanted this?" Rachel asked while getting out a broom, ever since she became a mom she was a lot more meticulous about neatness.  
  
"I'm afraid that Chandler will be really mad. We agreed we'd wait, and I just wanted us both to be happy about it when I got pregnant. He'll resent me, I know it."  
  
"Monica, I am sure Chandler will be so so happy. He wants to be a father, but you know about his issues. Once he gets into the whole thing, he's going to love it. You remember when I first found out I was pregnant; I thought Ross was going to kill me, but the truth is once he got over the shock, he was excited about the baby. Look how he is with Taylor now, he loves her so much."  
  
"Thank you, I guess you're right."  
  
"Come on, Monica, go with us anyway to the bar, we'll order virgin Margaritas and it will be a blast. Besides, you sound like you need to be in a more fun environment," Phoebe added with concern.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
[Phoebe, Rachel and Monica are at this bar talking about the big news and Rachel's promotion at Ralph Lauren. They are having a great time at the bar, and Monica is trying to get the courage to tell Chandler about the baby.]  
  
"You guys were right, this is fun, but umm I think my stomach is having a little too much fun. Why don't you order another round, while I make a trip to the lady's room?"  
  
"All right, Mon, are you sure you're okay?" asked Rachel while flirting with the bartender.  
  
Monica made a B-line for the bathroom, ignoring just about everything around her. She was not going to get sick in the middle of the bar. Finally she reached the bathroom, just in time.  
  
"Why am I doing this to myself? Stressing out like this is not good for the baby. I'm sure Chandler will take the news just fine, I'm just paranoid." Monica said to herself in the bathroom.  
  
She brushed her hair and reapplied her lipstick and then headed back out into the bar with a different attitude about things. Monica was having fun but all the noise was starting to give her a headache, she drowned out most of the loud music and conversations except for one.  
  
"So listen Bing! I told Kerrie off, I mean a baby? Babies are a hell of a lot of trouble, and you know I'm just not into that changing diapers and crap. I say play with someone else's kids for the fun," slurred Chandler's egotistical boss, Doug.  
  
"I know what you mean, Doug, Monica is so anxious to have a baby, the truth is I REALLY don't want to be a father. It's too much responsibility. I don't know what I'm going to do. At least, I don't have to worry about it right now.  
  
"I say give it to her straight, Bing, us men we gotta be forceful .show them who's boss."  
  
Chandler nodded and laughed at his obnoxious boss. However, all joking aside Chandler knew he had one hell of a problem.  
  
Monica's heart sank 20 feet into her chest, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She ran to the front of the bouncing bar, to tell Rachel and Phoebe she was leaving.  
  
"I gotta go, come on, we..We gotta go. Oh my god."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I overhead Chandler voice his opinion of us having a baby!"  
  
"Oh god, Pheebes, we better go," Rachel cried while quickly paying for the drinks.  
  
"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom though, so I'll catch the next cab," replied Phoebe while grabbing her coat.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?"  
  
"No, thanks Rach, I got it."  
  
Rachel and Monica went outside and hailed a cab home.  
  
"Monica, don't you worry, the most important thing is that you are going to have baby, and let me tell you it is one of the greatest things in the world," said Rachel in attempt to console her friend who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"But Rachel, Chandler is my husband and I want to have a baby with him by my side. I don't want my child growing up without a father."  
  
"Sweetie, don't worry, it's not good for the baby. I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe, more than anything else, was mad. How could Chandler say something like that? She was not about to go back the apartment with out some answers.  
  
"You have some explaining to do Bing!" yelled Phoebe while grabbing Chandler by the arm.  
  
"Wha..what is going on?"  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I was here tonight with Rachel and Monica."  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" he asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
"The big deal is that Monica overheard your little speech about not wanting to have a baby on the way back from the bathroom where she was throwing up from being sick from the early stages of PREGNANCY! That's right, and did you know that the only reason we came here was to try and have get her to have some fun, because the whole day she's been worried about how YOU were going to react to the news."  
  
"Oh my god," Chandler said in udder shock, "she's pregnant?"  
  
"Uh-huh, with your child."  
  
"Come on let's go outside."  
  
"Where's Monica?" Chandler asked with concern.  
  
"She and Rachel got a cab back to the apartment; last I saw her she couldn't stop crying."  
  
"Oh MY god, Phoebe you probably won't believe this but the only reason I said that was to please Doug. Damn it, I need to for once stand up to him. The truth is I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think I'm ready to be father. I want to have a baby with Monica."  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
"Phoebe, this is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life and instead of sharing it with my wife; I'm standing on the corner arguing about it with you. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, yes, damage control is the answer. You think of something, I'm going to call Rachel," exclaimed Phoebe while trying to remove the rage from her voice.  
  
* * *  
  
[Rachel and Monica have just arrived back at Monica and Chandler's apartment where Monica is half asleep on the couch while watching the movie 'Nine Months']  
  
"Hello?" Rachel greeted as she answered the telephone.  
  
"It's Phoebe. Look you might not like this, but I talked to Chandler, and he's in a word thrilled about the baby."  
  
"Geez what did you do beat it out of him?"  
  
"Not quite, but I was prepared to. The truth is the only reason he said all that stuff was to impress Doug and no he really regrets. Give us an hour and then take Monica over to my apartment."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"Bye, Rach."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Monica mumbled from the couch.  
  
"Phoebe, she wants to have us go to her apartment in an hour. She says we can stay overnight cause you know maybe you don't want to be around Chandler right now. Don't worry; we are totally here for you."  
  
"Thank you Rach. You don't know what this means to me. It's good to know that I have two amazing friends. Unlike my scum bag husband!"  
  
"Monica, Chandler loves you very much, I'm sure he will get used to the idea of having a baby."  
  
"I don't want him to 'get used to it'; I want him to be excited and happy that we are going to share this together."  
  
* * *  
  
[It's an hour later and Rachel and Monica are walking up to Phoebe's apartment.]  
  
Monica knocked on the apartment door with an upset but slightly optimistic demeanor, she was so thank full that her friends were there for her.  
  
Chandler opened the door and ushered Monica into a dark apartment with tons of beautiful candles, just like when he proposed. Over the mantle there was a huge sign that said "CONGRATULATIONS.I LOVE YOU".  
  
"Monica." he said grabbing her hand, "I love you so so much, and I have never been happier. I am SO happy that we are having a baby," Chandler whispered to his wife trying to control his emotion.  
  
"Yeah.that's not what you said earlier."  
  
"I know and I am so so sorry, it was just to impress Doug, but the truth is I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I want to have a baby with you. I think I'm finally ready to be a father. I've realized that having a baby is such an incredible gift, and the fact that the woman that I love more than anything in world is carrying my child, makes it so much more special."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Chandler; I should have had more faith in you."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Monica smiled. "So we're going to have a baby?"  
  
"Yeah!" replied Chandler, and then passionately kissed his wife. 


End file.
